User talk:Clarrissa koins
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Share Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Nightfern page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cloudskye (Talk) 17:10, November 24, 2010 Hiya Clarissa, you're here too? Wow, this is exciting! How'd you find us???? ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:07, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Did you find it on Nightfern's talk page, perhaps? She's always bringing people here, I've noticed. So, how've you been? ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:16, November 24, 2010 (UTC) (I made you a new section on my talk page, just look for your last message on the bottom of the page) Ahh, seems like tons of fun. I've been busy reading Night Whispers, so, I really can't say I've been doing much the past day or so. xD ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:24, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes Hi, and welcome to Warriors Share! I hope you find this wiki fun and easy. Like Hollyfeather said above, Glad to see you've found the wiki. I'm Nightfern, the other admin here at Warriors Share. Here's some ways you can contribute to the wiki: *Join a Project! We have 3; Project:Create and Project:Imagine led by me, and Project:Adopt A User. Go ahead and ask on the Project Talk Page of the Project if you want to join! *Add an image to the Image Gallery! Or, you can comment on an image, if you want! *Write fanfiction! Fanfiction is welcome here, and you can write it or comment on another user's story (or both!) *Create your own FanClan Allegiances/Alliances! You can also join another users' allegiances/alliances, too, and roleplay! *Get on the IRC channel! There, you can chat with other users about specific topics or simply conversate with each other. *Make friends! Friends Lists, whatever-you can ask another user on the wiki to be friends if you wish! Also feel free to edit any articles (or even create your own!). Hope you have a great time here at Warriors Share! Yes, you can create any clans you want. I hope we can be friends here! Layout Thanks for joining, Clarrissa. As for the layout, here are some tips. You don't have to listen to all of them, though: *You can change the color and style of the layout by clicking on the bottom left hand corner where it says "My Tools". Click on "Themes" and you can change the color of the wiki so it's not so boring *At the top, where it says "Welcome to 5 clans wiki!" and "News, don't sign your name with a siggie. Add a link to your name like this: Nightfern (Talk) *The "Monitors (admins)" part does not need periods at the end of each user *You don't need the "Active User" part. It takes up room and isn't really needed *For the "News" part, you don't really need to listen to what I say, but I suggest deleting the part where it says if users can contribute regularly because maybe they can't- even though you said sorry if you sound rude, to other non-active users it may be offensive. I know it's not rude though, XD. Also, make bullets. It looks better. *You don't need "Other Stuff". *There's a button for "Latest Activity". That's not needed, either. Hope I helped! :) See you around! Nightfern 20:55, November 25, 2010 (UTC)